Atrapado por mi peor enemigo
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: [A.U] Albert Wesker es una persona que no le gusta perder, pero algunas veces las consecuencias de sus actos pueden cobrar factura en su vida. No Yaoi. [Participando en el Reto: Crack: Rompiendo el Canon del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror]


_**Hola, aquí esta mi nuevo fic. Me inspiré al leer la novela de Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles Side A y B, pero esta basado en la B, es decir de la segunda parte (B) recomendado esta genial.**_

_**Bueno, Resident Evil como: Albert Wesker y Sergei Vladimir son de CAPCOM.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapado por mi peor enemigo<strong>

**One-shot**

Era una noche de invierno en un lugar lejano de Rusia. La nieve caía en copos cristalinos en la tundra. A lo lejos se veía un hombre vestido de negro se encontraba parado sobre la nieve mirando hacía la lejanía. Él trataba de encontrar algo ya que eso lo hizo ir hacía este lugar, él buscaba a su enemigo, ese que quiso matarlo en Racoon City con uno de sus guarda espaldas, pero la libró por un instante gracias por su astucia e inteligencia logro escapar de las llamas de la explosión del centro de formación.

Él estuvo buscando entre sus contactos el paradero de Vladimir Sergei, el temido coronel de cabello blanco y una gran cicatriz en el ojo quien era dueño de una planta química de Umbrella. Además de enfrentarse contra él, Wesker quería robar los datos de Umbrella para poder apoderarse de la corporación y destruirla al mismo tiempo. Él seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, es decir, al lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo.

―Al fin te encontré Sergei.

Corrió hasta que se perdió de vista.

* * *

><p>La planta química era un lugar tenebroso y triste, porque no había ni un alma en pena. Wesker se acercó a la planta química a paso veloz miró a su alrededor para saber si había alguien por aquí, pero no, todos se habían contagiado por el virus que él mando a esparcir por todo el lugar. Gracias a eso podrá entrar con facilidad.<p>

Se acercó a un lugar dónde había barrotes protegiendo la puerta, solamente con un galón Wesker lo había arrancado de su lugar para aventarlo hacía un lado. Él al contagiarse con el virus que le dio Birkin jamás se había imaginado tener todo ese poder aunque según él fue la mejor decisión que tomó, así que sonrió de lado para seguir con su camino en la búsqueda de su enemigo en dicho lugar.

En su camino se ha encontrado varios enemigos: los zombis, arañas y cerberos quienes eran sujetos contagiados con el virus T. Él intentó controlarlos para poder quitarlos de su camino, esa habilidad la descubrió durante el incidente de la mansión después que el Tyrant lo había atravesado cuando se recuperó de su "muerte" intento escapar de la mansión había sido rodeado por las personas infectadas por ese virus que le salvó la vida o que le ayudo a fingir su muerte para poder hacerse de poder después. Él les gritó que se movieran y se sorprendió de repente porque los seres sin vida se habían movido entonces descubrió que él podía controlarlos para beneficiarse.

― ¡Quítense!

Las personas contagiadas no se movieron, él se había dado cuenta que a ellos los controlaba Sergei entonces tiene la misma habilidad que Wesker. Él no podía darles órdenes así que sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararles a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

Ya que había destruido la mayoría de los monstruos. Iba corriendo por el subterráneo otra parte de la planta lúgubre se detuvo de golpe cuando dispararon en el piso en sus pies. Wesker por inercia apuntó con su arma hacia un hombre que se acercaba a donde estaba Albert y desde las sombras salió el Coronel Sergei Vladimir.

Él apunto hacia su cabeza con una media sonrisa y jaló el gatillo de su arma, él le disparó hacia el rostro Wesker; pero este se hizo un lado con gran velocidad dejándole una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha saliéndole sangre roja como el carmín, pero esta misma se empezó a curarse porque tiene el poder de la regeneración celular, es decir que se podía reconstruir su tejido con facilidad. El coronel le da un pequeño discurso sobre que iba a morir en su país de origen y después de la gran charla le dio la espalda dejándolo con sus guardaespaldas los gemelos Iván.

Comenzó la batalla contra ellos. Los Tyrant se le echaron encima golpeándolo con gran fuerza hasta le aventaban acido por sus bocas, pero él los evitaba con mucha frecuencia, además disparaba con su arma con mucha agilidad aun así no pudieron con Wesker porque él tenía la inteligencia de 100 hombres. Los monstruos no eran nada tontos porque lo atacaban aunque no pudieron dañarlo mucho. Él logró derrotarlos disparándoles en la boca ya que ese era su punto débil.

Los miró con despreció, esa mirada tan caracterizada de él:

―Esto fue pan comido…―susurró Wesker mirando a los monstruos que yacían muertos en el frio piso blanco del subterráneo miró hacia donde había desaparecido el Ruso. ―Ahora te toca a ti, Sergei.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido su enemigo. Este mismo (Sergei) se encontraba mirando unas pantallas entonces lo divisó subiendo las escaleras mirando un objeto obscuro en las manos.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba Wesker ahí en la sala dónde había muchos controles y es cuando lo vio mirando la reina roja que se encontraba monitoreando a Chris y a Jill, ellos habían entrado a la base de la Corporación Umbrella para hacer una investigación para descubrir si tenía actividad de creación de armas bio orgánicas, por lo tanto, era lo que planeaba Wesker desde un principio de que ellos entrarán para distraer al Ruso para el poder entrar en el lugar sin problemas, pero no lo logró al fin de cuentas.<p>

―Sergei, es bueno llegar a ti―murmuró el tirano con una sonrisa―tus amigos no pudieron conmigo…

―Ya sabía que no iban a poder―contestó Sergei con una sonrisa se pasó el cuchillo por la boca mirando a Wesker con desprecio.

―Que buena deducción, Sergei así me gustaría un esclavo.

―Yo necesito uno que tenga un buen sentido del humor…

Juntó sus brazos para convertirse en una bestia de dimensiones bastante grandes. Era de color rosa, además tenía un ojo en medio de la bestia, sin embargo, todavía tenía su conciencia a comparación de Birkin que perdió toda su mentalidad en convertirse en una persona mutada sin cerebro, pero con gran fuerza y regeneración celular.

Comenzaron a pelear mucha evasión por parte de Albert Wesker, estaba todo por ganar cuando el ruso lanzo unos gusanos que comían carne y se implantaron como óvulos en la masa muscular de él. Alcanzó a quitárselos de encima, pero ya no podía mover el brazo porque se habían comido parte de su carne dejando a la vista su hueso y perdió la sensibilidad del mismo.

Eso provocaba que no pudiera pelear bien contra él. Sergei mando tres cuchillos incluido el que siempre traía en la mano contra Wesker, este los esquivo como pudo, pero uno de ellos lo toco rozando su pecho hasta el abdomen. Intento esquivar el otro, pero fallo rasgándole el cuello.

La sangre recorría por todo su cuerpo. El olor de sangre hizo que aparecieran más gusanos que se pegaron al cuerpo de Wesker, pero el inmediatamente se los quito de encima disparándoles con su arma.

Casi Sergei lo destruía, sin embargo, Wesker salió ileso de los bichos que se les había pegado aunque casi pierde el brazo izquierdo porque al impactar las cuchillas en su brazo hizo que este volará por los aires se lo había mutilado se tambaleo hacia la pared. Él había caído en la trampa así que con el puño de su tentáculo golpeo a Wesker que le rompió algunas costillas y perforó su pulmón derecho.

Albert, había escupido sangre y se sentía mareado. Aun así su cuerpo se regeneró cerrando las cicatrices de su pecho, cuello y abdomen, pero fue clavado por una de las tres cuchillas en la cicatriz de su abdomen y eso provocó más pérdida de sangre.

Estaba herido la sangre salía por montones ya casi no tenía fuerza para defenderse, pero al tomar su tentáculo pudo entrar en su mente.

_«__Entrar a tu mente, debo entrar…__»_

Vio imágenes de la infancia y juventud de Sergei. Hasta trato de persuadirlo para que se fuera su esclavo, por lo tanto, no lo logró entonces encajo más la cuchilla en su estómago. Wesker se quejaba de dolor… quería huir en el fondo, pero no quería darle lujo de humillarlo, cayó en el frío piso ya no podía ver, perdió completamente la conciencia.

Algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente:

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_La comisaría estaba habitada por sus subordinados, ellos le daban la bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo como capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. Estaba ahí los dos escuadrones: El Bravo y el Alpha… Otro recuerdo llego es de cuando fue a la mansión Spencer y mato a todos los de su equipo y de cuando fue perforado por el Tyrant… cuando despertó de su letargo y escapo del mansión y huyo hasta perderse de vista y dejar atrás la gran explosión de la residencia de Spencer… cuando vio en los monitores a Némesis persiguiendo a Jill Valentine y salvar a Ada Wong de una muerte segura junto a Raccoon__City. La ciudad destruyéndose por completo, también cuando se re encontró con Chris lo lastimó aventándolo contra los contenedores en la Isla Rockoford, la pelea con Alexia, la pelea contra Chris donde lo logro lastimar ahora a él dejándole caer las vigas de hierro además de quemarle el rostro…_»

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos estaban siendo representados como una película de su miserable vida como humano y después de su renacimiento, le llego el sentimiento del miedo también en la cual se preguntaba que ahora si moriría de a deberás o reviviría de nuevo como lo hizo en la residencia de Spencer.<p>

―_Me apostaré mi vida, será mejor averiguarlo y no dejar manipularme con sentimientos estúpidos. Esos que son propios de humanos, es hora de despertar y tratar de mirar hacia el futuro, ¡mi futuro como rey y Dios!_

Poco a poco su conciencia estaba regresando aun así seguía herido, pero no se iba a dejar ganar. Él era un Wesker alguien poderoso.

―Te daré el golpe de gracia―dijo Sergei clavando más la cuchilla en el estómago de Wesker. ―me gustaría ver tu sufrimiento…

Ya no podía moverse seguía saliendo sangre por su boca, le había perforado ahora el estómago cada vez su respiración era más débil. Estaba viendo borroso, cada segundo que respiraba era un segundo que moría.

_―No me voy a dejar… un Dios no muere…_

Intento levantarse poco a poco. Sus piernas no podían sostenerlo así que se recargo en la pared para sacar de nuevo su Samurai Edge y apuntó al ojo de su enemigo, pero no le dio, el dueño del tentáculo lo volvió a golpear en sus heridas. Se abalanzó contra Wesker, pero hizo un movimiento que se quitó justo a tiempo para evitar una embestida entonces corrió hacia al lado contrario del lugar para coger de nuevo su arma, se detuvo en otra pared para descansar, sin embargo se volvió recargar y se deslizo hacia el piso y se dejó caer sentado porque sus piernas ya no lo pudieron sostener.

―Así me gusta verte camarada, Wesker―se burló Sergei acercándose hacía él amenazadoramente― ¡Te mataré!

―No… lo harás…―dijo débil Albert mirándolo con desprecio tomándose el estómago para evitar el sangrado. ―Soy tú amo… y me debes obediencia…

Se levantó como pudo aunque las piernas le temblaban por la debilidad que tenía ese momento, pero no se rindió _soy alguien superior no me dejaré vencer por un lacayo como este _ya que estuvo de pie, él comenzó a correr para distraerlo o escapar. Entonces con la navaja de doble filo qué estaba en el estómago de Wesker se abalanzó contra Sergei para encajarle la navaja también en su aparato digestivo y pasó algo extraño hubo una conexión entre los dos, sentía confort al tener ese tipo de enfrentamiento con el coronel:

― ¡Toma mi muerte como tributo Sergei!―gritó Wesker. Acercándose más a Sergei jalando sus brazos hacía él.

―Auch, dolor… que rico quiero más―dijo Sergei disfrutando la nueva sensación. Wesker asintió con la cabeza y empezó a encajarse más.

_―Eres un masoquista, pero muerto…_

Con sus últimas fuerzas se acercó más hasta penetrar al monstruo de Sergei. Claramente se veía que él estaba muriendo igual que Wesker, la bestia infernal se quedó inerte en el piso. Albert Wesker se quedó observando a la criatura lo movió con el pie para saber si había muerto de verdad, pero esta no sé movió.

Él estaba sonriendo en ese instante cuando sintió un fuerte dolor cae hincado en el piso e inconsciente. Otra vez todo se había vuelto obscuro además sus órganos protestaron y dejaron de funcionar…

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas horas después estaba él tirado en el piso de una celda sucia que olía a cosas echadas a perder. Wesker estaba descubierto de su torso, se encontraba encadenado de las manos, herido, sucio y moribundo despertó descontrolado intento soltarse. Pero no tenía aun las fuerzas para soltarse, se veía pálido por la pérdida de sangre aunque estaba cicatrizándose.<p>

― ¿Cómo es posible?―preguntó Wesker, no podía soltarse, le daba vueltas la cabeza― ¿Dónde estoy?

―Camarada Wesker… es bueno que despiertes―susurró esa voz que él conocía, hizo que mirara hacia arriba―Gusto verte de nuevo…

Entonces le disparó en el estómago. Albert Wesker no puso oposición y comenzó a sangrar.

―Maldición―dijo Wesker sentir la regeneración de su cuerpo, pero algo raro pasaba, ahora era lenta, demasiado lenta y había demasiado dolor. ―Yo te maté…

―Claro, que me mataste, pero así como tú. Puedo escapar de las llamas del hades―respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa. ―No te preocupes, no morirás… antes de que tu despertaras mis hombres te trajeron aquí y te pusieron el brazo. ―se le acerca para tocarle el rostro―Mis hombres te pusieron un suero que neutraliza tu fuerza, podremos hacerte lo que quisiéramos. Además dejamos que regeneras tus órganos completamente para poder ponerte esa linda situación.

―Bastardo―se quejaba por dentro no quería que lo viera sufrir―me la pagarás.

Se sentía muy mal, muy mal… quería vomitar las náuseas era cada vez más fuertes igual que su dolor de cabeza ese suero naturalizaba su fuerza, pero le provocaba dolor porque hacía que el virus se descontrolará.

―Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar…

Le da la espalda a Wesker, este se dirige a la puerta para después voltea a verlo y comienza a reírse; entonces cierra con cerrojo la celda.

―¡MALDITO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!―gritó el rubio tirando de las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas. Lo único que logro fue sangrarlas.

Ahora se encontraba completamente sólo. Por buscar venganza se le fue todo en lugar de salir de ahí con la información. Aunque estaba cociente de que él iba vencer, pero no, no fue así. Él se sentía furioso, porque estaba muriendo, tenía que escapar antes que su vida corra peligro, pero su estadía en ese lugar acababa de comenzar…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gusté.<strong>

**Gracias**


End file.
